The present disclosure relates to a braking system of a rail vehicle, including a parking brake device having a gearing which converts a rotating movement initiated by rotation-actuating devices to a linear application movement of at least one pressure-medium-operated cylinder piston drive.
Such a braking system is known, for example, from International Patent Document WO 00/02756 A1. The parking brake device is engaged by the rotation of a hand wheel, the rotating movement being converted to a linear movement by way of a screw drive arranged coaxial with respect to the hand wheel and in the direct vicinity of the latter. This linear movement has to be transmitted to a piston of the cylinder piston drive arranged away from the hand wheel and the screw drive, the position and alignment of the cylinder piston drive at the bogie being variable according to the type and construction of the rail vehicle. Flexible power transmission elements are therefore necessary, such as traction cables, flex ball cables or ball-bearing sheathed tension elements in order to deflect the linear movement into the respective position of the cylinder piston drive and to transmit it to the piston. However, the efficiency of such flexible power transmission elements decreases sharply in the course of the operating time, particularly under dusty and corrosive operating conditions. Furthermore, the bending radii of such flexible power transmission elements are limited as well as the tensile forces which can be transmitted by them. Furthermore, all power transmission elements have to be sufficiently dimensioned for a superpositioning force resulting from the service brake and parking brake force. This type of a solution is therefore relatively expensive.